Carpe Diem
by malkav-iztli
Summary: Todo puede suceder, por eso los Latinos siempre decían al saludar "Carpe Diem"..."Aprovecha el día", ellos aprenderán que todo es parte de la vida y más que nada sobrevivirla y aprender a sobrellevarla. ¿Lo aprenderán? o morirán en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon ** que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 1: "Con el pie Izquierdo"

"_Cuando uno se levanta por la mañana ya sabe lo que hará ese día, bañarse, arreglarse, salir para el trabajo o la escuela, todo está planeado para tener un día productivo, pero también es cierto que siempre hay algo que todo lo arruina… el trasporte público se retrasa, el coche de adelante es una verdadera tortuga; se te olvido el dinero, la tarjeta del suburbano y muchas calamidades más que si las enumero aquí creo jamás terminaríamos."_

**Italia Génova, en algún año de los presentes.**

La actividad de aquella ciudad empezaba, comercios abriendo, gente saliendo de sus apartamentos, chicos saliendo de sus casas a la escuela.

No distaba esa actividad a las residencias ubicadas entre aquellas ajetreadas calles.

El joven que vivía en esa vivienda esperó en su cama, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la salida cerrarse, rápidamente se quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían y buscó que ponerse entre un montón de ropa, tomó la funda en donde estaba su guitarra bajando con ella a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar; cogió un plato para servirlo de cereal y leche, todo iba bien hasta el momento que escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abría de nuevo. Él sabía que no tenía escapatoria a lo que estaba por venir.

Un hombre maduro se asomó a la cocina para ver a su hijo almorzando, el hombre arrugó el entrecejo, no porque su retoño estuviera apenas en la comida mañanera, si no por el objeto que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Y tus libros?- se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba a su vástago.

-Voy a practicar con la banda- contestó escueto el joven mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz inflado a la boca.

-¡Seiya, por amor de Dios!- exclamó alterado- ¿Cuándo entenderás que eso no tiene futuro?- Se talló con ambas manos el rostro, intentando contener la frustración que le causaba la actitud de su hijo.

-Papá… por favor...- respondió fastidiado. Esa era la lucha de poderes dentro de esa casa y Seiya odiaba de su padre le forzara a algo que no le interesaba. Tomó la funda de su guitarra y dejó el plato hondo a medio terminar. Salió tan rápido como pudo. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Vagó toda la mañana, Taiki no salía hasta las tres de la tarde y Yaten le había mandado un mensaje a su celular buscándolo pues tenían un examen de Derechos Civiles, masculló molesto, conocía el discurso que le vendría cuando su progenitor se enterara que no presentó el examen. Ya por el medio día se dirigió al lugar donde solían practicar, era una pequeña accesoria que los padres de Taiki no habían rentado y que les prestaban por mientras a los chicos para que practicaran.

Taiki como siempre llegó puntual, lo saludo y buscando con la vista a su primo.

-¿Dónde está Yaten?- preguntó, al comenzar a acomodar los instrumentos. Taiki era el tecladista del grupo aunque también dominaba la batería al igual que su primo.

-No lo sé- contestó Seiya que estaba recostado en uno de los sillones viejos que habían puesto para tomar algunos descansos; pero que él ocasionalmente usaba para dormir o pasar la noche cuando se peleaba con su padre.

Yaten llego pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, a última hora el despacho jurídico en donde trabajaba de medio tiempo lo había llamado para que entregara una demanda a los juzgados civiles. Se sentó molesto al lado de Seiya que no estaba más contento que él.

-¿Se puede saber porque no presentaste el examen?- indagó.

-Se me olvido- contestó seco el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Deberías hablar con el profesor-recomendó- es un buen tipo aunque no lo creas- Se levantó para acomodarse tras su instrumento, tocó suavemente la batería calentando sus manos.

-De que serviría…- contestó.

-¿No intentarás reprobar?- reprochó Taiki a la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo.

-¿Y si así fuera…? capaz y mi padre comprenda que el ser abogado no es mi ideal- Se incorporó y se colocó su guitarra, era momento de dejar los problemas atrás y empezar a soñar por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

La práctica concluyó a las nueve de la noche se dirigió a su casa, podría evitarse el sermón quedándose en el local, pero no se sentía con ánimos de dormir incómodo y con frío, probablemente su padre no llegara aún y él podría encerrarse en su cuarto evitando una discusión innecesaria. Cuando arribó a su morada pudo ver las luces en el interior, suspiró hondamente, su día había sido nefasto desde que salió en la mañana; peleó con su padre, no había presentado un examen, no habían iniciado la práctica temprano y ahora… ¡a su papá se le había ocurrido llegar temprano!.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz del jefe del hogar… parecía no estar solo, entró sigiloso a la casa, poniendo todos sus sentidos a esa platica…, su padre reía animado, y esa risa era acompañada por la risa de una mujer.

Se acercó lentamente al lugar de donde provenían las voces, cuando se asomó en la cocina, pudo ver a su padre parado a un lado de la estufa con un delantal y un sartén en las manos.

-¡Seiya, hijo, que bueno que llegas!- saludó animado el hombre- ¿Quién crees que está de visita por unos meses?-

El joven giró su rostro para ver quien más estaba en casa, cuando su vista se topó con la figura de una muchacha que al verlo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a él con los brazos abiertos para estrecharlo enseguida.

-¡Tantos años sin verte!- dijo en modo de saludo la joven, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ami…- fue lo único que logro articular por la sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon ** que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 2: "Primer día"

"_Pero siempre al final del día todas las cosas malas pueden cambiar; llegar a tu casa ver las sonrisas de tus hijos, aun en la pregunta ¿cómo te fue hoy?, encierra una pizca de amor, puedes decirle a aquella persona todo lo malo de tu día, y ella al final te reconfortara, posiblemente no con palabras de afecto, pero sus acciones dicen más que mil palabras, un abrazo, una mano palmeándote la espalda, una cena reservada solo para ti… esa es la pequeña magia que deshace todo lo malo que pudo ser tu día."_

Su padre sirvió la cena esa noche, estaba tan contento de tener a su única sobrina con ellos que se desvivió en la velada.

-¡Tantos años sin verte Ami!- se sorprendió Seiya de ver a su primita tan grande.

-Creo tenía diez años, cuando tú y mi tío nos visitaron en Japón.

-Recuerdo jugabas con tus muñecas a operarlas- comentó burlón el joven.

Ami rió –ahora ya no juego a eso, pero espero poderlo hacer muy pronto- contestó con ilusión

Ami Mizuno era la única hija de Yuki Kou y Yashiro Mizuno, ambos médicos bastante exitosos en su tierra, Ami admiraba a sus padres y siempre había deseado ser médico como ellos.

-Me alegra que pienses así, sobrina- apoyó orgulloso el padre de Seiya. Y dirigiéndose a su hijo continuó- ¿sabes que Ami vino por un intercambio estudiantil?, es la mejor de su clase y fue escogida para venir a tu universidad.

Seiya se admiró por lo que había dicho su padre.

-¿Iras a la universidad de Génova?- preguntó.

-Sí, hice el trámite porque tienen un excelente grupo de materias y su temario está muy bien planteado, y también porque estaban ustedes y no tendría que rentar ningún lugar en mi estadía-

-Sería muy amable de tu parte, hijo, acompañar a Ami a la universidad para que conozca las instalaciones; ¿no crees?- propuso el hombre, Seiya lo miró por un momento.

-Si… sería buena idea- contestó escueto.

La noche paso rápido y esa mañana Seiya se levantó temprano, cuando bajo las escaleras vio en la cocina a su prima que se preparaba algo de comer, traía puesto un pants y una chamarra deportivas.

-¿Saliste a correr?- preguntó el joven.

-Si, suelo hacer una caminata todas las mañanas; aproveché y conocí un poco el barrio- comentó, sirvió en la mesa un plato con pan tostado untado con mermelada y un poco de fruta picada - ¿gustas?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía el plato; el negó, y se dirigió a la alacena y cogió de ahí su cereal favorito, que sirvió en un plato hondo con leche, para después sentarse en la mesa junto con Ami - ¿Deseas acompañarme a la universidad?, anoche no te vi muy convencido, si no puedes, no te preocupes puedo ir sola-

-No, es eso, con gusto te acompaño- respondió mientras comía pausadamente.

Ambos chicos salieron juntos rumbo a la universidad, Ami se había cambiado su ropa sport por unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa y una cazadora; Seiya llevaba consigo su mochila y la funda de su inseparable guitarra. Caminaron varios minutos hasta llegar a la calle principal para tomar el trasporte público. En todo el trayecto ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- inició la plática la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió.

-¿Tú y tío Eiji están molestos por algo?- indagó ella, buscando comprender las indirectas que había percibido en la cena –sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…-

-No, importa- respondió interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su prima –es cierto que papá y yo no nos llevamos bien-

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó con la esperanza de ser útil y ayudar de alguna forma en su estancia.

-La verdad, Ami es algo complicado, pero agradezco tu intención- el silencio volvió a inundar la atmosfera de ambos jóvenes.

Tomaron el bus que los conduciría a la escuela. El trayecto fue corto considerando que Génova no es una gran ciudad pero si algo poblada razón por la cual es una de las más importantes de Italia.

Al descender Ami se despidió de Seiya pero él se negó a irse, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje; esperó por unos minutos para después indicarle que la acompañaría al edificio en donde se impartían los cursos de Medicina.

La universidad de Génova no era un solo recinto dividido en varios edificios, si no por el contrario era una zona del centro de la ciudad en donde estaban esparcidos los diferentes inmuebles en donde se impartían las diferentes carreras. Caminaron por varias calles y el joven se detuvó en frente de una gran construcción barroca.

-Aquí puedes encontrarme- le indicó- esta es la facultad de Derecho; pregunta por mí, la mayoría me conoce, si no me encuentro pregunta por Yaten; él te ayudara en lo que necesites- continuaron su camino por tres edificios más- aquí es la facultad de medicina – señaló- ¿sabes quién es tu profesor?- Ami asintió y le mostro una hoja de su carpeta, él observó la hoja leyendo lo que tenía escrito- Esperemos a un amigo mío él seguramente lo conoce.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y de coleta se acercó a ellos.

-Ami, te presento a Taiki, él igual que tú estudia medicina- presentó.

-Mucho gusto- saludó ella

-El gusto es mío, de verdad- respondió educado.

-Taiki- Seiya interrumpió- ¿conoces a Darien Shields?-

- Si, lo conozco- respondió para mirar después a Ami –¿tienes clases con él?

Ella asintió. Taiki comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ambos primos. Atravesaron los pasillos del edificio para subir las escaleras.

-Shields, da clases en el segundo piso, no me gusta hablar de nadie, pero te advierto Ami que es un maestro exigente- cuando llegaron al segundo piso los condujo por aquel pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una de las puertas de aquellos salones.

Seiya se adelantó y tocó la puerta que se estaba cerrada. Esperaron unos momentos hasta que aquella puerta se abrió, de la cual se asomó un hombre de mediana edad.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? Preguntó.

Ami mostró un documento el cual el hombre tomó y leyó rápidamente, levantó la vista del papel y observó al grupo de chicos.

-Señor Kou, tenía tiempo de no verlo- saludó, reconociendo a Taiki.

-Bastante, desde que estuvimos de internos- contestó él con un aire de autosuficiencia, Seiya entrecerró lo ojos, odiaba cuando su amigo se pavoneaba orgulloso.

-Señorita Mizuno…, llega tarde, aunque sea de nuevo ingreso eso no la exime de su obligación de llegar a tiempo.

-Disculpe- contestó apenada la chica.

-¡Oiga!, es su primer día- salió en su defensa Seiya

¿Algún problema?- indagó el profesor.

-Ninguno profesor- Taiki intervino y jaló a Seiya para llevárselo de ahí – Ami pasó por ti cuando cabe la clase-

La chica entro al salón de clases y Seiya se separó molesto de Taiki.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- interrogó.

-Salvo a tu prima de ti- él joven médico respondió tranquilo.

-¡No es justo!... es todo, ella acaba de llegar de un país diferente, por eso los extranjeros nos odian…-

-Ya, hombre ya- buscó tranquilizarlo. Ambos se encaminaron a la salida.

-Ese tal Shield es todo un "_figlio di puttana"-_ maldijo Seiya, comentario que sólo provocó la risa de Taiki.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon ** que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

_

* * *

_

Episodio 3: "Adaptación y sentimientos"

_El ser humano está diseñado para adaptarse al cambio, cuando hizo frio él cubrió sus carnes, cuando se acabó el alimento, él se volvió sedentario e ideo la agricultura; así mismo pasa con la vida, uno se adapta o muere en el intento, el hombre aprendió a luchar contra la adversidad._

Un mes había pasado y Ami sin necesidad de preguntar pudo comprender la naturaleza del distanciamiento que había entre Seiya y su padre, eran muy comunes los reclamos, alguna que otra discusión que se detenía cuando percibían que ella estaba cerca. Pero la joven realmente no podía intervenir, ni hacer nada cuestión que le causaba cierta molestia.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?, ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!; ¡Seiya, mírame!- el joven estaba viendo el televisor que estaba en la sala, ignorando los llamados de su padre; el hombre tomo el control del aparato y lo apago – ¡hazme caso cuando te hablo, jovencito!- Seiya se incorporó y se dirigió al pasillo para subir a su recamara - ¡Seiya!- lo volvió llamar, pero él siguió caminado.

Cuando Seiya estaba subiendo las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió.

Ami entró viendo la escena que se desarrollaba; su primo subiendo las escaleras, mientras su padre lo llamaba al pie de esta.

- Buenas…noches- atino a decir. Su tío giró su rostro para verla, en el se leía la angustia y la pena de que su sobrina lo viera en esa situación; y momento que aprovechó el joven para escabullirse a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, hija- saludó, el hombre miró de nuevo hacia las escaleras para ver que su hijo había desaparecido. -Discúlpanos; ¿ya cenaste?- preguntó.

-Gracias tío ya cene-

-Ya veo… si me necesitas estaré en mi estudio- indicó

-Si tío, gracias; pero creo me ducharé y me iré a la cama.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras; pero Ami espero a que su tío entrara a su estudio, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta se acercó al cuarto de Seiya . Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó. Escuchó como giraban la perilla.

-Pasa- indicó, ella entró al cuarto y el cerró la puerta tras de ella- Estoy bien, algún día debería enterarse de lo del examen.

-Algo me comentó Taiki- contesto sin sorpresa alguna.

-Hablando de Taiki… ¿él te trajo?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No, fue Darien Shields- se dirigió a la salida, sabiendo que había cambiado el tema de conversación a propósito – Deberías esforzarte y mostrarle a tu padre que eres bueno en la música en vez de comportarte como un niño- Seiya se sorprendió del comentario de su prima que en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos la consideraba una persona reservada, ella lo miró y sonrió afable.- Buenas noches, primo- se despidió.

La joven entró a su cuarto, colocó su maleta sobre la cama, la abrió para sacar su bata blanca, y un poco ropa que se había llevado para cambiarse después de las prácticas de laboratorio; al momento de sacar su celular vio que tenía un mensaje; al verlo supo era de Taiki.

-"Disculpa por no poder llevarte a casa…seguro Seiya me matará mañana. Espero llegaras con bien"- la chica rápidamente tecleo para contestarle.

-"¿Qué tan muerto crees estar?, el Profesor Shields me trajo a casa- envió el mensaje el cual no tardó en ser contestado.

-"¡Estoy frito!, ¿mañana estarás libre para almorzar?"- ella sonrió para contestar el mensaje.

Seiya se preguntaba en que momento su prima se había hecho amiga de ese "profesor", pero el asunto no era por decir, nada fuera de lo común; Ami después del día que había llegado tarde, enmendó su falta siendo puntual los días que siguieron; así, todas las mañanas Ami estaba en su lugar cuando el profesor Shields llegaba, en esas semanas demostró que era una de las mejores alumnas; fue así como el profesor cambio la impresión que tenia de ella; y como otro punto a favor supo que ella era Japonesa.

-Señores tienen 5 min para acabar su ejercicio- informó al grupo el profesor Shields; algunos se apresuraron a escribir sobre el papel sus observaciones y análisis de la práctica del día. –Srita. Mizuno le encargó lleve los ejercicios que falten a mi oficina- la chica asintió mientras él se retiraba.

Ami esperó hasta que el último de ellos entregó su ejercicio y se dirigió a la oficina de su profesor. Cuando hubo cumplido con su labor, el hombre aprovecho para ofrecerle un pequeño trabajo extracurricular; ser su ayudante por las tardes en el hospital general de la ciudad; puesto que obviamente ella no podía rechazar.

Cuando comentó la situación a Taiki, él no pudo esconder su asombro, era raro que alguien como Darien diera esas oportunidades. Taiki conocía muy bien a Darien Shields, aunque el fuera alumno de un curso superior, ambos eran asesorados por el mismo médico residente y conocía muy bien como esté cuidaba mucho de su imagen y de su desempeño como médico y alumno.

Fue de esa manera como Taiki había sido encomendado por "ordenes" de Seiya de llevar a Ami a su casa todas las noches. Obligación que el joven de cabellos castaños había cumplido a cabalidad hasta ese día; en el cual uno de sus compañeros había faltado a su guardia y Taiki fue elegido para cubrirlo. Taiki se sintió apenado de no poder cumplir con su misión, pero Ami le dijó que no se preocupara, ya conocía bastante bien el trayecto como para hacerlo sola; y así lo hubiera hecho de no ser que al momento de esperar el trasporte público se encontró con Darien Shields.

Ami esperaba pacientemente el bus cuando un auto se paró en frente de ella, vio como el rostro de Darien se asomaba por la ventanilla del copiloto.

-¿Va para su casa, señorita Mizuno?- preguntó.

-Buenas noches profesor, sí, me dirijo a mi casa-

-Suba yo la llevo-

Ami se sorprendió por la oferta pero no la rechazó; Darien abrió la puerta y ella entró. En el trayecto ambos platicaron de muchas cosas; así fue como Ami supo que Darien era igual japonés pero tenía ya varios años viviendo en Génova, tanto que dominaba a la perfección el idioma y se había librado ya desde hace tiempo de su acento oriental; que no era profesor de tiempo completo y que solo estaba cubriendo a uno de sus asesores.

La joven había quedado impresionada de aquel hombre, y si ella no fuera tan pragmática diría que se había enamorado.

De igual forma podría decirse de Darien Shields, aquella jovencita era diferente a muchas de sus alumnas; Ami Mizuno siempre tenía algo coherente que decir de cualquier tema, diligente y comprometida. El concluyó que Ami era una chica muy especial.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon **que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 4: "Adaptación y Sentimientos" parte 2.

"_La naturaleza del hombre es la violencia, eso lo traemos en lo más recóndito de nuestros genes; aquel homo sapiens sapiens, cazaba, mataba por alimento, mataba en busca de prevalecer un día más en nuestra tierra. De aquel homínido conservamos ese fuego interno que nos impulsa a hacer posible todo lo que deseemos se vuelva realidad"._

Seiya, al fin había conseguido que su novia accediera a cantar con ellos, el joven rogó por varios días, hasta que ella accedió, se había levantado antes que todos en esa casa; se dirigió a la accesoria para prepararla, porque saliendo de la facultad iría por su novia que estudiaba en el Conservatorio Regional de Génova.

No podía esconder su emoción, sabía que la voz de su pareja era especial, irónicamente ella no cantaba profesionalmente y esta sería la primera vez; ella prefería el violín o el piano, el dominio de estos instrumentos le habían dado a sus 27 años un lugar en la filarmónica de la Ciudad y varias veces había salido de su lugar de residencia para tocar en alguna parte de Italia como solista.

Muchos en el mundo de la música clásica empezaban a conocer y familiarizarse con el nombre de Michiru Kaioh, junto con Seiya y sus amigos formaba parte de la creciente comunidad japonesa que residía en Italia. Pero el pequeño acenso exitoso de ella, alentaba la llama de Seiya, soñando con la misma gloria para su banda.

Había invitado a algunos amigos a presenciar el ensayo, sabía que si Michiru se sentía bien recibida, apoyaría al grupo en la próxima presentación que harían en vivo en uno de los bares de la ciudad. Hacía tiempo que el grupo venia buscando una voz femenina que cantara algunas canciones o hiciera dueto con él. Y esta era una oportunidad de oro.

Rió al recordar la cara de asombro de su prima cuando la invito a asistir, y como aquellos ojos azules se abrieron más cuando le contó cuanto estaba ofreciendo Taiki por ser cubierto en su guardia.

-¡Cincuenta euros!- casi gritó la joven estudiante de medicina.

- Sí, cincuenta por eso no te quería decir, pero si le cuentas que yo te lo conté lo negare todo- amenazó.

-No creó se trague el cuento de que un pajarillo me lo dijo- argumentó irónica.

Se apresuró todo lo que pudo, y llego a la escuela con unos quince minutos de retraso, cuando entro al salón de clases su profesor lo miró por unos instantes antes de decir.

-¡Vaya, es una sorpresa verlo en mi clase, señor Kou!- dijo el profesor en tono de burla.

Seiya buscó un asiento libre el cual tomó- Si molesto me retiro- contestó, en su tono de voz no había molestia.

- No de ninguna manera, señor Kou, me alegra verle de nuevo- el profesor se giró hacia el pizarrón en donde dibujo unos diagramas.

Yaten se sorprendió de ver a su amigo ahí… no sólo por verlo en la clase la cual no había pisado desde el inicio de cursos, sino por verlo a esa hora de día; pero sabía que existían dos razones por las cuales Seiya estaría ahí, y la primera estaba descartada por de "fault"; pues ese día no había examen, así que lo que tenía a su amigo ahí era la segunda opción y esa era él; sabía que Seiya temía que él no llegara a tiempo por algún trabajo que surgiera de último momento en el Bufete Jurídico en el cual trabajaba de medio tiempo; lo que él no sabía es que Yaten había trabajado mucho para pedir ese y el día de la presentación a su jefe, un abogado gordo y de pocas pulgas por no decir antipático y sin chiste.

Yaten salió de la clase y rápidamente se encamino a la siguiente, Seiya lo alcanzó.

-Espero no estés huyendo de mi- renegó.

Yaten rió ante el comentario de su amigo- Ni lo había pensado…créeme- respondió burlón – lo que me sorprende es verte aquí tan temprano, ¿tú prima logro al fin despertarte? –

Ahora el que rió fue Seiya – la pobre ya ni lo intenta, comprendió que no puede despertarme-

-Pobrecilla- se compadeció para comentar -he pedido el día- informó -¿ya le hablaste a tu noviecita?; no, nos vaya a dejar plantados-

-Hace unos minutos le mande un mensaje; me dijo que me espera a la una de la tarde-

-Bueno pues yo los espero allá, aprovecho y paso por Taiki.

-¡Ah, no!, tu iras conmigo-

-¿Quéee?- exclamó sorprendido.

Acabando las clases, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el conservatorio regional, ya ahí Michiru los esperaba. Seiya se acercó a su novio y se saludaron con un beso.

Yaten rodo los ojos, le fastidiaba las exageradas muestras de afecto que esos dos se profesaban, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, atrás de Michiru estaba una chica que al igual que Yaten había rodado los ojos ante la escena, aquella mujer era más ni menos que la mejor amiga de Michiru desde la infancia Haruka Tenou.

-¡Por favor!, eso es demasiada miel y yo soy diabética- comentó burlona, ambos jóvenes se separaron y la concertista rió de lo dicho por su amiga.

-Espero no te moleste invitara a Haruka- le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Para nada amor mío- contestó el joven totalmente subyugado por la belleza y sensualidad que solía derrochar Michiru.

Haruka y Yaten coronaron aquella muestra de amor con muecas de asco.

Taiki corrió por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Ami, la localizó en uno de los cuartos del tercer piso, estaba revisando los análisis de un paciente; el joven le hizo señas para que se acercara, Ami dejó los documentos en su lugar, se despido de aquel enfermo y salió de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Podría decirse que si…Ami… ¿tienes veinte euros que me prestes?-la chica se quedó un momento sin habla: de todas las cosas que podía pedirle Taiki esa era la que menos se esperaba – Ah..., déjame ver… - revisó su pequeña cartera y de ella sólo sacó diez euros. – lo siento…- pudo ver como los ánimos del chico caían al suelo.

Taiki le contó a Ami la situación; y esa se encuadraba en una vil estafa; muchos de los compañeros del joven sabían lo importante que era para él, el ensayo del día de hoy así que la persona que lo cubriría estaba exigiendo la nada despreciable cantidad de setenta euros. Si existía un retrato para la angustia esa era la cara de Taiki Kou.

Ami le prestó todo su capital y le aconsejó negociar, ambos caminaban de regreso a sus actividades después de la comida, cuando vieron a lo lejos a Darien Shields; y la chica pudo ver lo que hace un hombre desesperado y de lo que es capaz, el joven se le acercó junto con Ami.

-Darien, ¿cómo has estado?- saludó, con toda la simpatía que era capaz de expresar. El joven doctor lo miró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Bien… señor Kou, ¿y usted?- contestó más movido por la inercia que por realmente saber cómo estaba su compañero.

-Bien…, bueno tengo un problema y... no sé, si podías ayudarme- Darien no ocultó su desconcierto y Ami no pudo evitar su asombro, ¿Taiki sería capaz de pedirle el dinero que le faltaba a Darien?, la cuestión no tardó en ser contestada.

-¿En que podría ayudarle?-

-Necesito diez euros…- el joven doctor, abrió la boca pero no articuló palabra alguna, desconcertado busco en su cartera y saco el billete de entre otros y se lo extendió a Taiki – Gracias Darien, me has salvado la vida; he de pagarte este favor… mmm, ¿Cómo?...- se cuestionó- ¡Ah!, ¡ya sé!-se le ilumino el semblante por la sola idea -¿Por qué no vienes al ensayó de mi banda?- invitó, si Ami hubiera sido cardiaca, en ese mismo instante habría sido ingresada por un ataque al miocardio.

Darien solo asintió, él estaba sin poder entender lo que había pasado ahí. Fue dos horas después cuando se cuestionó como había sido embaucado, él sólo había prestado un poco de dinero y ahora estaba subido a un pequeño chevy con dos personas más; en ese instante recordó las sabias palabras de un libro de chistes ..._"cuando eres bueno todo lo malo te pasa"_… y eso era lo que le había sucedido a él, podía ver en la cara de Taiki se leía la felicidad absoluta y en la de Ami una pena inmensa, el joven médico sólo suspiro y se mentalizó a intentar divertirse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon **que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 5: "Causa y Efecto".

"_El ciclo de la vida lleva implícita varias experiencias, algunas amargas otras llenas de felicidad, al final todas se mezclan creando los recuerdos, aquellos que evocamos cuando buscamos alentar o apaciguar nuestros sentimientos; algunos debemos dejarlos ir, su presencia solo lastima nuestra alma o no nos dejan ver lo hermoso que es el día a día"_

Darien llegó más tarde de lo usual a su departamento, se sentía como si algunos elefantes hubieran pasado sobre de él y los iodos los tenía tan embotados a causa de la música que pensó no volvería a tener una audición normal. Se desvistió para ponerse algo de ropa cómoda y preparar por lo menos un baño relajante; entró a la ducha pensando en lo que el había sucedido ese dia.

El agua calmaba su ánimo, varias veces deseo irse de ese famoso ensayo, no conocía a nadie excepto a Ami y Taiki y la primera estaba tan concentrada en escuchar a sus amigos que en algún momento de su plática se quedó junto a ella observando a los chicos que tocaban y aquella chica que cantaba, hermoso es cierto, pero en un ritmo y con letras que a él en lo personal no le llamaba nada la atención y él segundo era uno de los integrantes de esa banda; ¡jamás había pensado que Taiki Kou estuviera metido en ese tipo de actividades extracurriculares!, pensó un momento y su única actividad extracurricular era leer libros y resolver uno que otro crucigrama, ¡ah! Y contar los topes de las calles… bueno no era lo más emocionante del mundo pero si era entretenido pensó.

Y por supuesto que se habría ido pero algo ahí lo obligo a quedarse hasta el final.

Desde que llegó aquel diminuto lugar estaba lleno de gente...la mayoría de alumnos de la universidad; busco donde sentarse pero el único sillón estaba atiborrado de gente; busco a Ami que desde el momento que habían llegado se había desaparecido; la vio junto a aquel chico que le reclamo su actitud el día que conoció a la joven; aquel chico al verlo lo observo tan detenidamente que pensó que lo traspasaría con la mirada, decidió esperar a que la joven acabara de hablar con aquel muchacho.

Varios jóvenes le ofrecieron alguna que otra vez mientras esperaba latas de cerveza, las cuales rechazo, al final cuando había decidido largarse sin despedirse Ami se acercó.

-Es mi primo Seiya- informó. Un chico pasó a su lado y le dio una lata de la bebida.

-¡Ah!; está bien que tomes- preguntó.

-Si, si solo es una Darien, además comí muy bien – respondió ofreciéndole, el negó con la cabeza. Lo guio a uno de los extremos de donde los chicos alistaban sus instrumentos, platicaron por algunos momentos, supo entonces que aquella banda era del primo de Ami, que él estudiaba derecho pero su mayor deseo era que su banda lograra forjarse una fama. Darien sonrió para sus adentros, el chico era un total soñador.

Cuando inicio el ensayo sintió que alguien los observaba cuando se dio cuenta observo que Seiya no les quitaba la mirada de encima, Ami los escuchaba emocionada, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando para canturrear una que otra canción, y se percató que la joven después de haber dado unos cuantos sorbos a su lata solo la tenia de adorno; los jóvenes que repartían las bebidas lo molestaban constantemente… mientras a la joven la pasaban por alto; se maldijo a si mismo por no darse cuenta de la estratagema de su asistente.

Al finalizar el evento Darien estaba por irse cuando el primo de Ami se le acerco.

-¿Desde cuándo mi prima y usted son "amigos"?- cuestiono, su tono era seco y en esa expresión "amigos" había un dejo de sarcasmo que el joven doctor pudo entender.

-¡Ah!, ¿A qué se refiere?- reviró la pregunta con otra.

-No se haga el tonto-

-Discúlpeme, pero en verdad no se a lo que se refiere…- lo encaró.

-De un tiempo para acá, la lleva a casa, está siempre cerca de ella… seguramente hasta le manda mensajitos- reprochó, Darien estaba estupefacto, ¿de dónde diantres ese imbécil había sacado semejante estupidez –Disculpe, pero la relación entre yo y la señorita Mizuno, no es de su incumbencia, la respeto como la colega que es-

En ese instante llegó la joven y ambos detuvieron el pequeño dialogo nada amistoso.

-Ami, me retiro, ya es tarde y mañana debó levantarme temprano-

-Está bien, le veo mañana "jefe"- se despidió ella sonriente.

Darien salió del cuarto de baño y se alisto para irse por fin a descansar, pero algo lo seguía molestando y esa era la actitud que aquel muchacho había tomado en contra de él. ¿Qué tipo de relación pensaría que alguien como él tendría con alguien como Ami, la joven era una chica, por qué no decirlo hermosa, con una inteligencia que atraía y él se deba cuenta de ello, se percataba que varios de sus colegas incluido Taiki Kou eran atentos con la joven…pero él solo la veía como una compañera digna de aprecio y una de las pocas personas que podía catalogar como amiga.

Apagó las luces de su cuarto y se acostó en su cama dispuesto por fin a olvidar ese encuentro y a descansar.

Yaten llevo a los primos a su casa, al entrar Seiya se percató que su padre aún estaba despierto trabajando en su despacho. Ami se despidió de él y se dirigió a su habitación, aunque lo negara el día había sido muy pesado y estaba exhausta.

El joven se quedó un rato mirando hacia aquella habitación dudando si debía ir o mejor dejar las cosas en relativa paz, instantes después se dio cuenta que había tocado la puerta.

-Pase- indicó aquella voz.

-¿Aún estás despierto?- preguntó para dar pie a la plática, aunque para él y seguro para su padre la pregunta era obvia y hasta sonaba tonta.

-Estoy revisando este escrito inicial de demanda, dentro de unas horas lo debemos presentar en el juzgado…- explicó - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto intrigado.

-Venía a ver que hacías… que aún no te has acostado…- se justificó tomo unas hojas que aún no estaban revisadas y comenzó a leer.

Su padre lo observo por un momento, sabía que su hijo tenía grandes actitudes para la carrera, tenía los atributos necesarios, pero era tan necio que no lograba entender su preocupación.

-Subraya los errores que encuentres- le ofreció un marca texto, el joven lo tomo y empezó a marcar, para después con un lápiz corregir.

-Eres bueno... ¿lo sabes?-

-Me gusta más la música…- contesto.

-Lo sé- ambos callaron por un momento y reino el silencio entre ellos, solo se escuchaban los trazos de los lápices y los marcadores.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que el hombre retomo la plática.

-Aunque no lo parezca… me preocupo por ti, sé que amas la música tanto como tu madre… - se detuvo.

-Mamá era una excelente concertista…- comentó.

-Pero igual deseo que tengas opciones en tu futuro…-

-Sé que triunfare…-

-Yo que más deseo que eso sea realidad, hijo, pero tu, madre trabajo por años, y su carrera se vio truncada por su enfermedad. El cáncer es una enfermedad terrible y desgastante… y la música requiere de mucho sacrificio… lo que te quiero decir es que debes considerar que asegurarte un provenir mientras triunfas… -su padre callo.

Seiya continuo ayudando al hombre pero meditaba mientras tanto sus palabras, al final le pareció comprender que lo que su padre buscaba era afianzar su futuro, Taiki y Yaten sin querer habían trazado ya sus caminos, la música era una opción más, Michiru, tenía ya su carrera definida como una de las mejores concertistas del país… mientras él seguía un sueño uno que anhelaba se cumpliera… ¿pero cuánto tendría que luchar?, era lógico que sus amigos no lo seguirían tan lejos y mucho menos abandonarían lo que habían forjado por su sueño. Un respaldo por así decirlo, su padre buscaba que él tuviera un respaldo. Si triunfaba en la música, sabía que habría alcanzado su más adorado sueño, pero y después… cuando estuviera cansado, cuando el éxito lo abandonara… no podía dejarlo todo a la música… su madre tuvo la suerte de tener a su padre que cuido de ella en sus últimos días.

Ambos hombres acabaron ya entrada la madrugada. Seiya se despidió de su padre y fue a descansar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se acostaron tranquilos, como si las cargas que llevaban se hubieran espumado.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon ** que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 6 "Stand By"

"_Hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar, y eso es lo que piensa la gente; tolerancia se le dice al termino de aceptar las opiniones de los demás aunque sean contrarias a lo que pensamos, pero a veces a muchos se les olvida… más a aquellos que están en el poder, a ellos son los primeros que se les olvida que cada quien puede pensar diferente"_

Darien se despertó temprano como lo hacía siempre, y eso incluía los fines de semana observo su reloj el cual marcaba las seis de la mañana. Esperaría una hora más, sabía que a esa hora su madre tomaría su acostumbrada comida de las tres de la tarde.

Todos los fines de semana por las mañanas Darien llamaba a su madre que estaba al otro lado del hemisferio, las ocho horas de diferencia, eran algo hasta cierto punto conveniente, jamás seria inoportuno o los despertaría o él tendría que trasnocharse para comunicarse con su familia.

Tan pronto el marco su madre contesto, ambos eran personas de costumbres muy marcadas, Darien siempre marcaba los sábados a las siete de la mañana y su madre al otro lado del mundo, salía del hospital en donde trabajaba a las tres de la tarde a comer. Así ambos podían platicar sin interrupciones en un lapso de treinta minutos aproximadamente.

-¡Hijo!, ¿cómo has estado?- contestó sumamente contenta.

-Muy bien, madre, ¿Cómo están todos por allá?-

-¡Oh!, ya sabes tu padre sigue obsesionado con obtener la vacante de Director en el Hospital… y que te digo de mí… ¡toda esta semana ha sido atroz!... los fríos provocan una oleada de pacientes enfermos-

- Lo sé…- apoyo a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya falta poco para que acabes tu internado… he hablado con un amigo mío en Suiza, dice que cuando tengas tiempo lo veas-

-Gracias madre, así lo hare… es más pensaba pasar mis próximas vacaciones allá-

El joven medico a diferencia de otros jóvenes que siempre peleaban por sus deseos personales contra sus padres, estos compaginaban perfectamente; Darien desde pequeño se había enamorado de la carrera de sus padres, ambos médicos; su dedicación había despertado en él el deseo de emularlos y experimentar sus alegrías y porque no decirlo desdichas; de la misma forma le gustaban los viajes a Europa que la familia hacia cada fin de año, razón por la cual cuando a él se le presentó la oportunidad, tomó sus cosas y viajo a Génova para realizar su internado, desde que llego mostro sus capacidades y su gusto por la medicina, así logro que varios profesores lo apoyaran y le dieran ciertas oportunidades que otros alumnos no podrían conseguir tan fácilmente.

Cuando acabó su llamada salió hacia el hospital, pensando en la oportunidad que se le presentaba Suiza era muy conocida por sus excelentes médicos, parte de ser conocido como el país de los grandes bancos y centros financieros de toda Europa, sin contar con sus leyes permisivas en esos aspectos, claro es que eso último a Darien no le importaba.

Ya llegada la tarde el joven médico salió de nosocomio para comer, al entrar visualizo a Taiki y a Ami que estaban por tomar una mesa y al verlo lo invitaron a unirse con ellos.

-¿Y bien Doctor Shield que opina del ensayo?- quiso saber Taiki. –Deme sus impresiones- pidió.

-El concepto me pareció muy bien- contesto, aunque el tipo de música que interpretaban no era del todo de su agrado tampoco le era mala –la chica tiene una voz maravillosa, aunque personalmente el género musical no es de mi gusto.

-¡Ah!, ¡lo sabía!- exclamó su colega- eres más el tipo de la música clásica e instrumental- señaló

-Si-

-Eso quiere decir que no nos acompañaras a la presentación el próximo sábado- intervino Ami.

-Lo siento pero no creo poder-

-Es una lástima… ¿ahora quien me invitara las bebidas y las botanas?- bromeó la joven.

Para Seiya las cosas no podían ir mejor, el ensayo en la accesoria había sido un éxito, Michiru había estado tan complacida del público que había aceptado cantar en la presentación del grupo; desde su punto de vista "Dios lo amaba".

Aunque veía con recelo que Ami pasara mucho tiempo al lado del "profesor" Darien Shields… él no podía plantarse en frente de su prima y pedirle una explicación; verlos juntos le causaba molestia, ¿cómo su primita, una chica tan jovial y simpática, se podía fijar en semejante "palo"?, la única diferencia entre Darien y una estatua era que le medico se movía, y no perdía el tiempo de darle picones al inteligente, eso sí; pero muy falto de visión en mujeres, Taiki. Aunque su amigo le decía que a él Ami no le interesaba era obvio que ambos se llevaban muy bien, compartían gustos similares como el ajedrez y la astronomía, los había visto juntos en la semana astrológica de la universidad rentando un telescopio, aunque todos el grupo de amigos hizo una reunión nocturna, él podía percibir a leguas que los que más se divirtieron fueron ellos dos.

-¿Dónde dejaste a mi prima?- Cuestiono Seiya al ver a Taiki leyendo y solo en una de las bancas de la facultad de medicina- venía a invitarlos a desayunar-

-Fue a dejar unos trabajos el Profesor Shields- respondió sin levantar la vista del voluminoso libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Te van a ganar el mandado, yo sé lo que te digo- sermoneo.

Taiki levanto l avista de aquel volumen y lo miro por unos instantes – Te he dicho que Ami es sólo mi amiga… cuantas veces he de decírtelo- contestó fastidiado.

-Yo solo te digo…aplícate.

El día del evento había llegado, ese sábado como de costumbre Darien hablo con su madre y salió al hospital, atendió diligente a sus pacientes mientras Ami pasó el día llenando y actualizando expedientes clínicos. Eran las siete de la noche cuando la joven se acercó al cubículo de Darien, sabía que a esas horas estaría llenado los informes del día. Toco la puerta y espero.

-Pase- le indicó esa voz masculina ya muy bien conocida.

-Doctor Shields, me retiro por el día de hoy- la joven siempre solía llamarlo por su título dentro de la institución.

-Muy bien, ¿acabaste con los expedientes?- preguntó por rutina, sabía que Ami era una jovencita muy diligente y no se retiraría antes de acabar con sus labores.

-Sí, ya están listos, por si necesita alguno ya están guardados-

Gracias Ami… y por favor, estamos en confianza dime Darien-

-Procurare, pero no aseguro nada… la invitación sigue en pie doct… Darien-

El joven médico sonrió – Aún tengo cosas que hacer, gracias y que tú y Taiki la pasen muy bien.

-Gracias- se despidió.

Rutinariamente Darien después de hacer los informes del día hacia un último recorrido asegurándose que las enfermeras hubieran suministrado los medicamentos; era un recorrido que tardaba entre una hora a una hora y media, después de ahí firmaba su salida para dirigirse a su casa a descansar.

Cuando se dirigía a hacer su acostumbrado recorrido se encontró con uno de sus tutores.

-¿Doctor Shields, tan tarde y usted sigue aquí?

-Buenas noches Doctor Mazzini-

-Buenas noches Doctor Shields, le preguntaba que hacia aun aquí, su hora de salida fue hace dos horas.

-Estaba llenado los informes y creo se me fue el tiempo- mintió

-¡Ah! ya veo, ¿entonces ya va de salida?-

Darien dudo un poco en contestar – En si… iba a ver a los pacientes, checar si habían recibidos sus medicamentos-

-Usted siempre tan escrupuloso, déjenmelo a mí, usted vaya a descansar- le ordeno el hombre.

-Está bien doctor gracias no sé preocupe-

-¡Nada, nada, vamos!-el Doctor lo tomó del brazo y lo guió a su cubículo, aguardo ahí hasta que Darien se quitó la bata y tomo sus cosas, después el hombre lo condujo a la salida.

El evento había iniciado; el grupo de Seiya era relativamente conocido razón por la cual el lugar estaba a reventar. El grupo seria el tercero en tocar de cinco que se presentaría esa noche, ellos sabían que no era un mal sitio, ser el primero era solo para los principiantes.

El grupo subió al escenario y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, amigos de la universidad y otros que ya los conocían estaban ahí apoyándolos coreando sus versiones de canciones ya conocidas.

Al terminar el grupo abajo permitiendo que el siguiente grupo subiera y tomara sus lugares.

Ami se acercó rápidamente a Taiki.

-No me siento bien- le informó.

-¿Qué has tomado?- indagó el médico.

-Una cerveza, algo de ron…creo no me cayó bien-

-¿Te llevó a casa?- cuestionó

-Creo sería lo mejor- aceptó Ami la proposición, ambos se encaminaron a la salida.

Ya a las afueras Darien observo su reloj, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, pensó en dirigirse a su casa, pero era demasiado temprano y sabia se aburriría de estar ahí solo viendo o mejor dicho no viendo la televisión, recordó las palabras de Ami, abordo su carro y se dirigió al antro en donde tocaría la banda de Taiki y ese molesto primo de su asistente.

Seiya se acercó a la barra, había estado todo el rato junto con Michiru, pero el mundo de halagos hacia su novia lo habían fastidiado, pidió una cerveza la cual tomo a sorbos largos.

-Me encantó como tocaste esta noche- escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, el dejó la botella sobre la barra y observó a la persona que le hablaba.

-Gracias…- respondió alagado y realmente fascinado de aquella joven.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y le indicó que la siguiera, así ambos se perdieron entre la gente y la música.

Darien estaciono su auto a dos cuadras del lugar, todo a las cercanías estaba lleno, así que decidió dejar su vehículo un poco más adelante. Camino en dirección al lugar cuando de repente vio que mucha gente salía de ahí. Pensó por un momento que había llegado tarde pero aun así se aproximó. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien tomo su brazo por la espalda.

-¡Deténgase esta detenido!, no ponga resistencia y acompañemos- el medico miro incrédulo y sin comprender al policía que lo tomo por sorpresa, observo alrededor y pudo entender lo que ahí sucedía… una redada. Varios jóvenes eran conducidos a las patrullas por la policía… lo único que pudo pensar fue maldecir su estúpida suerte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon ** que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 6.1: "Stand By"… BackStage.

"_La gente va y viene en tu vida, tus amigos; aquellos viejos amigos que dejaste de ver por años, ¿las razones?, cualquiera que busques son válidas, los estudios, la carrera, el trabajo, la pareja, todas ellas forman la maraña de excusas que hacen que la gente que te acompañaba esa parte del sendero de tu vida se vaya bifurcando hasta perderse en el bosque del olvido…"_

Miró a su alrededor, vagos, drogadictos, borrachos y muchos jóvenes que no daban pinta de pertenecer a ninguno de los tres bandos anteriormente descritos lo rodeaban; muchos de ellos clamaban por sus derechos trasgredidos, violados y pisoteados.

Darien suspiro, busco un lugar donde estar más a gusto, debería esperar su turno y ver porque diablos lo habían llevado a los separos de aquella agencia policial. Una y otra vez paseaba su mirada cuando observo algo, más bien alguien que le era conocido, Seiya Kou.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía como si un elefante o algo más grande lo hubiera atropellado, se había sentado en ese rincón desde que los gendarmes lo habían metido, donde poco a poco se fue llenando aquella reducida celda, mantenía su cabeza abajo, no quería que le miraran ese cardenal que se dibujaba en su rostro. Pero aun podía sentir ese ardor en sus labios, ese que era más palpitante que el dolor causado por el golpe que recibió después. Cerró los ojos, evoco de nuevo esos labios que habían rozado los suyos con intensiones más allá de un súbito flirteo.

Se recordaba en la barra del bar, estaba sediento, y se había alejado de Michiru; se regocijaba de que la adularan, él sabía que su novia era alguien excepcional, pero había momentos en que esas muestras de admiración se volvían insoportables y por momentos hipócritas… se los podía imaginar cómo pequeños insectos que no pueden dejar de acercarse para morir fulminados y porque no decir cegados ante la luz.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella se acercó; una chica de una belleza más que exótica, cabello rojo como la sangre, brillante y ondulado caía de forma natural por sus espaldas, lo saludó, lo alagó, algo que había esperado de los amigos de Michiru, pero todos estaban tan absortos en el talento de ella que nadie reparo en él; esa era la verdadera razón por la que se había alejado; por momentos envidiaba el talento de ella, tan natural, tan obvio que parecía no tenía que esforzarse, él mataba por un poco de atención porque alguien aparte de sus amigos le dijera que era genial; pero ahí estaba ella, aquella chica pelirroja y de gabardina del mismo color; cuando la miró por primera vez pensó que su cabello llegaba más debajo de sus pantorrillas. Lo tomó de la mano lo guió de forma ágil entre la gente que coreaba al nuevo grupo sobre la tarima.

Lo llevó a un rincón donde las luces no los alcanzaban, acercó su rostro al de él, buscando ansiosa sus labios, recorría con desesperación su pecho y para él todo iba perfecto, correspondió a su beso, de igual forma a sus caricias, su aroma lo embriagaba, sintió la mano de ella bajar hacia su pantalón, se detuvo por un momento sorprendido y a la vez anhelante a lo que su imaginación auguraba sucedería; un roce, una caricia y él se sintió arder, un calor subió desde el mismo centro de su masculinidad, sofocando sus sentidos y raciocinio.

En ese momento todo lo que sucedió fue irreal, qué había pasado y como había pasado era algo que no tenía muy claro, la recordaba bajando por su pecho en dirección a su virilidad, cerró sus ojos, expectante, cuando sintió un movimiento brusco, al abrirlos y vio frente a él un tipo robusto de cabellera rojiza.

_-¡Fligglio di puttana!, ¡stronzo di merda!-_

Un golpe directo a su rostro, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar lo lanzaron fuera de ese rincón. En su viaje al suelo se llevó algunas parejas que bailaban.

-_¡Cazzo, Rubeus!, sei un cretino_-

Observo como ella se lanzaba sobre aquel hombre que de un rápido movimiento se libró de ella. Se incorporó para hacerle frente.

-¿Qué te pasa, _pazzo_?

Pero ya no era al único que había molestado, giró su rostro para recibir otro golpe que lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

- _"Porca Puttana",_ ¿Quién te dijo que te metieras, _pazzo_?,

Fue ahí donde todo perdió el control, aquel lugar se convirtió en un dos por tres en un verdadero campo de batalla.

-¡LA POLICIA!, ¡LA POLICIA!-

Y en menos de 10 minutos la policía había llegado al lugar. Él como muchos otros no había logrado escaparse porque la autoridad detuvo a cualquiera que cruzaba en su camino. Se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían ahí también, desde que lo detuvieron no los había visto, tampoco a la chica y a ese hombre que seguro era su pareja, ¿Quién más le rompería la cara a otro si este no fuera su pareja?, se maldijo por lo bajo, cuando las cosas empezaban a ir bien entre él y su padre tenía que venir a joderlo todo con algo como eso.

Pero no podía negar que la experiencia tenía una parte de interesante y excitante, rozó con el índice de sus dedos sus labios podía aun percibir el aroma de aquella chica, recordar la sensación de sus senos y del singular piercing que adornaba su ombligo, toda ella fue una tentación, su pelo, su ropa, rojo, toda ella de color rojo, como la manzana que tentó a Adán y Eva en el paraíso… un fruto prohibido.

Se incorporó camino lentamente porque aun su cuerpo le dolía, levantó su rostro y vio a un lado de las rejas a alguien que jamás espero ver en un lugar así… al correcto Darien Shields.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y cada uno supo que la noche no podría ser peor.

* * *

GLOSARIO:

_Fligglio di puttana: Hijo de Puta._

_Stronzo di merda: Pedazo de mierda._

_¡Cazzo!: ¡joder!._

_Sei un cretino*: Eres un cretino (imbécil)._

_Pazzo: Loco._

_Porca Puttana: Me cago en la puta (¿)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon **que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 7: Ami Mizuno.

_"Los días pasan, las horas caminan lentas; presagiando lo que todos sabemos pasara, evitando el punto en donde las acciones no podrán volver atrás, ríe y sueña, solo vive, no te arrepientas de nada, porque de lo que ya paso no vale la pena derramar una lagrima."_

_"La protesta es una forma de manifestar una inconformidad; ¿Cuántas veces hemos protestado?, ¿Cuántas veces nos han hecho caso?, ¿valdrá la pena?... algunos viven con miedo, otros dicen que la vida continua; mientras los encargados del Estado aquellos que viven de la riqueza que emana de nuestro país, de nuestro sudor… viven coludidos y sirviendo a otro amo que no somos nosotros. En ese país lleno de diablos y demonios en donde los villanos y los héroes son la misma stulta mie… ." (Pensamiento que surge tras la marcha de Cuernavaca a México D.F. por Javier Sicilia.)_

Despertó la cabeza le dolía, punzaba de forma pesada e insistente, no reconoció ese techo, no se le hacía conocido, se giró y tampoco reconoció ese cuarto, una sensación de desconcierto y vacío se apodero de ella, hacía tiempo que ese sentimiento no lo sentía, desde que era niña.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama recorrió con la vista ese cuarto, era espacioso, las paredes pintadas en un color durazno pálido hacían que la luz que entraba por la ventana adquirirá un tono confortable y cálido. Se percató que aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, busco su móvil el cual descansaba en una cómoda al lado de la cama. Eran las siete de la mañana y tenía tres mensajes.

Como si la hora le hubiera imprimido una fuerza desconocida se levantó, el solo movimiento hizo que un mareo la hiciera detenerse en su carrera, se mantuvo erguida por unos minutos antes de intentar andar hacia la puerta de salida cuando esta se abrió.

-Ya estas levantada- se sorprendió Taiki – venía a despertarte por si aún seguías dormida- informó.

-Son las siete- dijo como si eso fuera el justificante de todo.

-Aún llegamos a tiempo- le animó- prepare el desayuno, mis padres salieron.

-¿No se molestaron de que me quedara?

-No, ¿porque deberían?- ambos salieron- te invitó un rico desayuno y veras que con eso se te cura la resaca.

Ami asintió, era la primera vez que se quedaba fuera de casa en ese país. En Japón solía quedarse en casa de sus amigas los fines de semana, la ventaja de que una de ellas viviera ya sola y sus padres le tuvieran a ella y sus amigas tanta confianza. Pero ahora algo la hacía sentirse incomoda, estar ahí a solas con Taiki, hubiera preferido salir sin molestar a nadie.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Taiki hablaba sobre cómo se había sentido en el espectáculo. Ella sólo escuchaba. Él le recomendó pasar por un cambio de ropa y si daba tiempo para que ella se diera una ducha, asintió estando de acuerdo.

El trayecto fue rápido, entraron a la casa, nadie estaba, cosa rara, no reparo en ello, se metió al baño y se dio un regaderazo, se puso una muda nueva y junto con Taiki se dirigió a la universidad.

La sensación de malestar aún seguía, observo a Taiki que estaba con un singular buen humor, él seguía platicando animado y por momentos la veía de forma peculiar, y ella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante esas miradas.

-Aun te sientes mal- indagó el joven médico.

-Ya se me ha pasado un poco el dolor de cabeza- comentó

-Deberías dormitar antes de que lleguemos- recomendó, detuvieron la marcha de auto y Ami desocupo el asiento del copiloto para pasarse a la parte de atrás. Se recostó en los asientos.

-Yo te despierto cuando lleguemos, descuida-

Algo le desconcertaba de la actitud de Taiki, él siempre era amable con ella pero el día de hoy esas atenciones le creaban una sensación extraña, cuando lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta de su casa, esa sensación le había invadido y no la había abandonado toda la mañana… algo raro pasaba de eso estaba segura.

Sintió la mano de él posarse en su brazo y la movió levemente.

-Ami, ya llegamos- lo oyó decir, se desperezo y salieron, como siempre la condujo a su clase, extrañamente Darien no había llegado.

Tomó asiento y agarro su móvil para checar la hora, ahora eran las ocho y quince de la mañana, era extraño que Darien aún no llegara a la clase, volvió a ver los tres mensajes que había visto cuando consulto el teléfono por primera vez y que aún no había revisado. Abrió el primero.

Contuvo el aire hacía tiempo que no veía ese nombre, si las cuentas no le fallaban serían unos tres meses desde que llego a la casa de su tío. El mensaje era trivial como todos los que mandaba, preguntaba como estaba, que había visto a una de sus amigas y habían planeado reunirse para el día de su regreso. Realmente Ami había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, y no pudo evitar hacer cuentas mentales de su estadía en Italia, cuatro meses; faltaban dos para que acabara el curso y con ello su estancia ahí; volvería en dos meses a su país, cosa que en un principio la alegro, volver a ser a sus amigos, a sus padres y retornar a su vida como ya la conocía y estaba tan acostumbrada; pero después la embargo la tristeza ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su primo, tío y amigos que ahí tenia. Cerro el móvil, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Cuando Taiki se asomó por la puerta la vio enfrascada en un libro que nada tenía que ver con medicina, se acercó a ella y se vio tentado a hacerle una broma, pero se contuvo; él era el serio, el correcto Taiki Kou.

-¿Y Darien, ya se fue?- pregunto, Ami separo la vista de su lectura.

-Me creerías si te dijera que no vino-

-¡Hala!, no te la creo- respondió admirado.

-En serio, debería mandarle un mensaje tal vez esté enfermo-

-Tal vez… - pensó – vamos a almorzar, aprovechas y le llamas.

Ami tomo sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases.

Ella pidió algo ligero, un jugo de naranja y un pan tostado con mermelada, él fue más regio unos huevos con jamón los cuales se veían bastante apetitosos, pero ella sabía que de pedir una orden similar no la acabaría.

-Estas enojada- inquirió Taiki que ya tenía rato viéndola sólo comer.

-No- respondió escueta.

-Siento que estas molesta conmigo, ¿será por lo de ayer?-

-¿Ayer? Ahora era ella la que preguntaba.

-Si…- titubeo un poco el joven médico – anoche… - Ami trato de recordar.- te bese, Ami, lo siento- dijo al fin.

Ella trato de recordar y su memoria era difusa; había bebido, al final no se sintió bien, Taiki la acompaño y finalmente recordó. Estaba en el auto de él y poso su palma en la frente.

-No tienes temperatura- sus ojos eran amables, casi tiernos. Se acercó a ella y observo su rostro.

-Me siento fatal- se oyó decir.

-Estas bien, solo necesitas descansar- acomodo unos mechones que caían en su rostro -Ami… me gustas- acerco sus labios y los beso lentamente.

El problema no era que él la hubiera besado si no que ella había correspondido.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad- La frase la trajo de vuelta del mundo de los recuerdos-

-La que debería disculparse soy yo-

-No te preocupes fue sólo un beso, esto no debe comprometerte a nada-

Ami asintió y continuaron comiendo, en silencio; el cual después de unos minutos Taiki rompió.

-No le hablaras a Darien-

Tomó de nuevo su móvil y vio los mensajes que aún no había revisado abrió el siguiente, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Taiki.

-Es de Seiya… él y Darien están detenidos-


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de **Sailor Moon ** que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Episodio 8: _"La tierra y una estrella en colisión"_

_(Título tentativo: In dubio pro Reo)*_

"_Que más decir… a veces uno se decepciona de tantas cosas, del mundo, de los amigos, de los padres, de sí mismo…, que dan ganas de lanzar todo lejos y encerrarse en donde sea, con quien sea."_

Por un rato lo estuvo observando, Darien se vio tentado a acercarse y saber porque los habían llevado ahí, si recordaba bien ese chico era estudiante de abogacía… pero ciertamente no daba la pinta, al final se contuvo, todo el rato que lo observo el chico no se movió ni un centímetro.

Pero aun con su imagen apacible a Darien algo le molestaba y eso era que tanto se haba esforzado por tener una imagen impecable, un alumno estudioso, diligente, comprometido; un medico atento, se había esforzado mucho para ganar la confianza de gente como el doctor Andreas Mazzini, cierto que había dejando cosas de lado, posiblemente amigos, oportunidades de socializar, pero ninguna se comparaba al deseo de ser el mejor, y eso en tierras extranjeras no era fácil, debía sacrificar mucho, ahora estaba ahí en los separos de una agencia policial… todo por ir a distraerse y por unos tragos, una frase revoloteaba en su mente _–"debiste verte ido a casa"-,_ cualquiera pensaría que iba tras las faldas de Ami Mizuno pero era algo más que alejado de la realidad, el asunto se simplificaba al hecho de hacer algo diferente, en vez de llegar a tu casa y ver la televisión antes de acostarte, habían pasado años desde que alguno de sus amigos lo invitara a algún lado porque ya todos ellos conocían la frase típica de Darien Shield –"_No puedo-, -tengo examen-, -…tengo guardia-, -…tengo que preparar una clase-"_; fue así que sus amistades lentamente lo excluyeron por lo menos de las reuniones sociales, pero aunque lo negara ese día que fue con los chicos al ensayo de la banda se había divertido… aun si su cara decía todo lo contrario.

Finalmente vio al chico levantarse camino hacia las rejas, pudo ver su rostro amoratado, pero pese a ello sonreía, realmente era un chico raro… pero de igual forma tenía un aire tan fresco y tan espontaneo, parecido al de Ami pero con más fuerza, comprendía que la educación nipona era bastante rígida y Ami solía esconder esa chispa de alegría para enfocarse en sus deber como estudiante modelo y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

En algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, varios cuestionamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Darien pero ninguno de ellos salió de su boca, al contrario de Seiya que fue el primero en hablar de los dos.

-¡Vaya, pero si es el profesor Shields!, ¡qué hace usted por aquí!- saludo sardónico- no será por andar tras sus alumnas…-

Lo que irritaba a Darien con respecto a ese joven no eran sus insinuaciones totalmente fuera de lugar si no el tono de su voz, camino hacia él conteniendo su ira – Usted se equivoca…- se defendió.

-Claro…-

Pero ambos tuvieron que detener su pequeña batalla personal cuando dos gendarmes se acercaron a los separos y ambos hombres miraron hacia dentro de la celda, la cual se sumió en un absoluto silencio. Uno de ellos señalo a los dos jóvenes y les indico que se acercaran a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por su compañero, ambos salieron y siguieron a los policías.

-Tienen derecho a una llamada informo uno de los uniformados, guiaron a Seiya y Darien hasta unos teléfonos fijos que tenían.

Seiya no dudo por un instante marco el teléfono de la única persona sabia le ayudaría a esas horas.

_-Bueno…-_ una voz contesto el otro lado de la línea…sonaba distante como adormilada.

-Yaten… soy Seiya, necesito me hagas un favor… estoy en la Comisaria No 37.-

_-¿Cómo?...pero, ¿Por qué?, ¡Qué diablos hiciste!-_

-Escúchame bien; voy a pasar con el Juez encargado… necesito consigas dinero para mi fianza- comenzó a explicar y dar indicaciones.

_-Pero… Seiya…yo-_

-¡Date prisa!...acá te espero- colgó sin más.

-¡Carajo!- se alteró Yaten después de que el joven colgara.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una joven rubia de cabello corto que se desperezaba de la cama que compartían esa noche.

-Era Seiya…-

-¿Seiya?...pensé estaría con Michiru-

-Pues no, el muy idiota está detenido y me ha pedido que lo saque- informo molesto- ¿de dónde carajos quiere que saque a esta hora dinero?-

¡Ya!, no te alteres- busco tranquilizarlo mientras acercaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él y lo abrazaba por la espalda pegando sus armoniosos senos- llama a su papá y que él lo saque- recomendó, busco su boca para besarlo.

-Tu deseas que lo maten, ¿verdad?- inquirió dejándose arrastrar por esa mujer que si bien nunca habían mostrado ante todos que ambos se sentían atraídos, era en noches y momentos como esos en los cuales sabían que no necesitaban mostrar a todo mundo que se amaban.

-La verdad no podría mentirte…tu amigo no me agrada para mi "mejor" amiga-

-Diría que sientes celos-

Ambos se besaron por un largo rato volviendo a juguetear y a tocar sus cuerpos. Finalmente el volvió a tomar su teléfono celular.

-¿Me harás caso y hablaras con su padre?-

-No… le enviare un mensaje a Ami y capaz ella pueda conseguir el dinero-

-Deberían dejarlo ahí a ver si aprende a no ser tan idiota- comento Haruka para volver a recostarse en la cama, esperando a que Yaten acabara de escribir su mensaje.

Cuando Seiya acabo de llamar le cedió el auricular a Darien pero el negó con la cabeza, ¿a quién llamaría?, si no tenía ningún familiar que lo sacara de apuros y los únicos que tenía estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia… eso sin contar que él era inocente; sería un acto de total injusticia si a él le impusieran una multa.

Al ver los uniformados que el medico rechazaba su derecho, indicaron que deberían seguirlos, los condujeron hacia un pequeño despacho al final del pasillo, al entrar vieron un escritorio madera un poco descuidado y en frente de este había unas cuantas sillas los policías les pidieron que tomaran asiento para que esperaran al funcionario público, un policía se quedó a su lado mientras el otro salía del lugar.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando un hombre mayor entro al despacho con un fajo de hojas bajo el brazo. Su rostro se veía cansado y adormilado, cruzo a los jóvenes y saludo al gendarme con una leve inclinación de cabeza, tomo asiento en frente de los chicos.

-Buenos días- saludo- les leeré este documento y acabando escuchare lo que tengan que decir- para sin más empezar su lectura con tono pausado y monocorde – Siendo las 5:52 de la mañana del 12 de Mayo del año XXXX, en disposición de los artículos 45, 47,48 del Código Administrativo y 75,76 y 80 del Código de Procedimiento Administrativo de la Ciudad de Génova y los artículos 1,2, 14 y 23 y demás relativos del Reglamento de las Agencias del Ministerio Judicial las cuales me facultan para privar de la libertad civil, imponer multas y sanciones a quienes infrinjan lo determinado en los Reglamentos de Convivencia y de Justicia Cívica- pauso -siendo encontrados los presuntos implicados a las 22:30 horas, así como lo marca el expediente 289759-XX-23; en el bar conocido como "_Ecce Homo_", alterando la paz pública, siendo que se dentro del mismo se realizaban actividades diversas a su giro, y que dichas actividades fomentaron la confrontación y alboroto dentro del citado giro comercial denominado como "_Ecce Homo_", por lo tanto impongo una multa de $47,500 euros a cada uno o en su defecto un arresto de 24 horas, las cuales podrán ser pagadas en este momento de igual forma, y como lo marca el reglamento de Justicia Civil.-

Aquel hombre dejo de leer he indico al Policía que podía llevarse a los jóvenes – Esperaran hasta que paguen su fianza o se cumplan las 24 horas- informo.

Seiya asintió pero Darien replicó – Discúlpeme Señor, pero; yo soy inocente – él funcionario miro fijamente al joven médico – yo no estaba dentro de ese lugar, solo estaba de paso cuando dos policías me detuvieron y me condujeron hasta aquí-.

El juez miro a sus hombres pero ellos negaron con la cabeza – Estoy informado que la detención fue a causa de los disturbios que se ocasionaron dentro del giro comercial… la policía fue llamada porque se estaba realizando un evento masivo para el cual el establecimiento no estaba autorizado, el cual ocasiono disturbios dentro del mismo, es lógico que cuando los jovencitos como ustedes ven que se presenta al lugar de los hechos la autoridad intenten huir y después aleguen que _"solo estaban de paso"_-.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Yo acababa de llegar!- refuto el chico.

-¿Es decir que usted pretendía asistir?- inquirió el hombre

Darien al final no supo que decir.

-Mire joven le recomiendo que pague su fianza, así usted queda libre hoy mismo y puede volver a retomar su vida normal…si no puede verse implicado en el fomento de actividades ilegales…en este momento estamos investigando ese lugar por venta de drogas… sería una pena que por una niñería usted fuera arrastrado a cosas de las cuales usted se presume es inocente-

Darien estaba perplejo… ¿Cómo era posible?, un sabor amargo subió desde la boca de su estómago y se depositó en su boca. –Pero… - Seiya lo tomo de la muñeca y él volteo a verlo por unos instantes… pudo leer en su mirada _"déjalo así, no le muevas_".

Ambos salieron de aquella oficina seguidos del gendarme que se había quedado con ellos, en todo el trayecto desde ahí hasta su celda no dijeron nada.

Cuando entraron fue cuando Seiya hablo- A esa gente no le interesa si eres inocente o culpable si no la cantidad de dinero que puedan sacarte… poco les importa joder una vida-

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?- se alteró Darien, mientras Seiya sonreía irónico – ¿me dices que les dé a esos hombres $47,500 euros aunque soy inocente?, ¡no puedo creerlo…!-

-Te lo digo porque es mejor así- comentó el joven abogado… pero en su mente maquinaba una justa venganza contra ese juez corrupto. –La venganza es un plato que se come frio…- murmuro, Darien volteo a verlo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto.

-Nada- se sentó en el suelo ahora solo debía esperar a Yaten.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen y tienen paciencia con esta historia antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso, este capítulo ya estaba listo hace mucho tiempo, pero cuestiones ajenas a mi persona demoraron que este viera la luz.**

**Así provecho que estas sean mis primeras palabras dirigidas a ustedes que siguen este experimento y deseo que siga siendo de su agrado.**

_**Malkav-Iztli: "Regina Geli Domina Aquae"**_


End file.
